The present invention is directed to an apparatus having two tube stores which are disposed in a concentric relationship with each other, have a common stranding nipple and are operated with changing directions of rotation to produce changing directions of the lay.
An apparatus having two tube stores arranged concentric to each other with a common stranding nipple is known and disclosed in German AS No. 26 15 275. In this apparatus, electrical conductors are supplied and stranded into a bundle by both an outer tube store as well as by the inner concentrically disposed tube store.
It is desirable in many cases to apply a spun covering to a cable core and this cover usually takes the form of tensile threads preferably made of a synthetic plastic material. Problems will occur particularly in light waveguide cables because the sensitive glass fibers are to be protected against unallowed mechanical stresses. When such a spun covering is likewise applied with a changing direction of lay, in other words an SZ stranding or spinning, there is a problem in the fact that the reversing locations are not adequately fixed or secured. It is thereby possible that a tension load on the cable when applied at these locations of the spun covering will lead to an irreversible cable stretching. Although it is known that these difficulties can be countered by applying a retaining helix to the SZ covering or web, this nonetheless requires a considerable additional cost. Further, the manufacturing process must always be stopped at greater intervals for the application of the retaining helix.